


【IDOLiSH7/45】万圣节

by SourceYUAN



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourceYUAN/pseuds/SourceYUAN
Summary: 没被月亮杀死的狼人，如今竟然拥有了月亮。





	【IDOLiSH7/45】万圣节

老实说，他之前也确实想象过那个恶魔脱下马甲与衬衫的样子。但他没想到的是他竟然真的能够亲眼看到那个场面，而且真实的场景……竟然远比他能够想象到的极限要糟糕得多。

也许……是狼人本就缺乏这方面的想象吧。

在令人意乱神迷的粘稠的吻里，四叶环这么想道。那双紫色的眼睛挪远了开去，含着一点动情的水色，四叶环在那之中看到了满脸通红的自己。名为逢坂壮五的恶魔这时又欺了过来，紫色的骨翅拍打在他光裸的脊背上，这一回的吻比刚才的还要更加浓烈。

四叶环不敢动，他几乎想一直闭着眼睛承受这太过浓烈的冲击，但他的手指却经不住爬上了逢坂壮五的腰腹，然后手掌便吸附在了上面，再也挪不开了。

就在几分钟之前，恶魔的三角叉猛地刺进了四叶环的尾巴里——当然，它恰好避开了血肉的部分，只将柔软的毛发给钉进了地里——这让他逃无可逃。不过四叶环也没想过要逃，在月亮死去的时代，能被这位月亮般美丽的恶魔狩猎也是一件不错的事。

恶魔与狼人两族是世仇，如海的深仇只能用彼此的杀戮来填补。所以四叶环当时抬起头，对那个经常出现在自己梦境里的恶魔问道:

你要杀我吗？

名为逢坂壮五的恶魔沉默地盯着他看了一会儿，然后便抬手摘去了自己的领花。嵌着紫水晶的领花掉落在地，随后掉落的是可以勾勒出他优美腰线的小马甲，再然后便是已经凌乱了的衬衫。

恶魔赤裸着上身，在夜晚的溪水边，屈下膝去吻住了那个惊诧的狼人。

四叶环终于开始笨拙地回应，但他不敢轻举妄动，生怕自己的利齿伤到那个看起来一触即破的恶魔。他只是被动地搅动着舌头，然后渐渐学会了吮吸对方的嘴唇。

宽衣解带和润滑扩张发生得一气呵成，逢坂壮五张开腿坐在四叶环的大腿上，握住狼人的手，引导着他将冰凉粘稠的液体送进自己的体内。

四叶环几乎不敢抬头去看那场面，也不敢看逢坂壮五开始染上水色的脸。他低着头，看着对方落在自己腰腹间不断摆动的影子。

“我们不该这么做的……不该这么做的……”狼人突然哭了，“如果你爸爸知道了，你会死的……小壮……”

逢坂壮五喘息着揽上了他的肩膀，在他耳边叹息道:“假如他打算阻拦我，我就会带你一起离开……”

“但是……”

逢坂壮五离开了他的肩窝，看向了他的眼睛:“我不担心那个，我只担心你会不愿意。”

四叶环哽住了。他又怎么会不愿意呢？这是他一直以来的……一直以来的……

“我才不会不愿意！”

他红着眼睛对恶魔喊道，然后捧住对方的脸，含住了逢坂壮五的嘴唇。

逢坂壮五在他毛毛躁躁的吻之下开始发笑，他拿过四叶环的一只手，将它按在了自己的臀上。

“那么环君……就麻烦你帮我再扩张一下了，不然我可能容不下你的尺寸。”

羞红了脸的狼人僵直了耳朵，那对长而尖的狼耳似乎也颤抖了起来。他颤着指尖按摩着恶魔的内壁，恶魔扶着他的肩膀，用收缩的括约肌和悦耳的呻吟回应着他。

没过多久，那已经不满足于手指的湿红之处被塞狼人的下体填满，在四叶环进入逢坂壮五的一瞬间，两人都满头大汗地惊叫出声。

这是他们的第一次交合，青涩到极点也缠绵到极点，四叶环从一开始的被动渐渐变成了追求本性的主动，他握着逢坂壮五的腰，让自己一下一下撞去对方的更深处，激起一阵破碎不堪的呻吟。

恶魔细细的尾巴动情地缠上了狼人劲瘦的腰，然后钻进了狼人蓬松的尾巴里，用柔软敏感的尖端搔刮着狼人敏感的尾部，这刺激得狼人咬住了恶魔的肩，一丝淡淡的红色染上了四叶环的唇。

狼人的尺寸让逢坂壮五头晕目眩，被进入的时候，他身后那对薄薄的翅膀不断拍打着，像是受惊的小鸟。四叶环一把捉住了它们，喘着粗气揉捏着那层淡紫色的薄膜。

“吧嗒吧嗒的……吵死了……真想把它们一口吃下啊……”

逢坂壮五在如浪如潮的快感中笑了起来。

“那就麻烦你了，请享用吧。”

利齿与舌尖划过那翅膀的骨节与薄膜，狼人的噬咬在碰到那翅膀的一瞬间，变成了一个有点尖锐的吻。

没被月亮杀死的狼人，如今竟然拥有了月亮。

 

——FIN——


End file.
